


Carla & Hanna Tribute

by Novemberstern



Category: Canna - Fandom, Carla & Hanna, Verbotene Liebe
Genre: Claudia Hiersche, F/F, Katharina Dalichau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novemberstern/pseuds/Novemberstern





	Carla & Hanna Tribute

Carla von Lahnstein and HannaNovak are fictional characters from the German soap opera VerboteneLiebe (Forbidden Love), portrayed by Claudia Hiersche and Katharina Dalichau in 2003/2004. 

Carla is the eldest daughter of the aristocrat Johannes von Lahnstein (Thomas Gumpert). She is a smart businesswoman and a lesbian, but fearing that her father might be unsupportive of her, she keeps her sexual orientation a secret. When Carla meets Hanna Novak (Katharina Dalichau) for the first time, she immediately falls in love with her. As Hanna is in a relationship with the lawyer Lars Schneider (Herbert Ulrich), Carla thinks that she doesn't has any chance. Hanna and Carla build up a profound friendship that breaks when Carla confesses her feelings to Hanna. Hanna tells Carla that she loves Lars and isn't bisexual. Carla understands but can't keep up the friendship. When Carla withdraws from her, Hanna realizes that she may feel more for Carla than she thought. 

In the meantime Carla develops a friendship with Bernd von Beyenbach (Ron Holzschuh), who has fallen in love with the countess. But every approach fails and Bernd can't explain why. When he observes an argument between Carla and her former lover, her assistant Evelyn Thoma, Carla tells Bernd the truth and he promises to keep it secret. When Evelyn wants to reveal Carla as a lesbian at Johannes' wedding with Cecile de Maron (Yvonne Burbach), Bernd claims that he is engaged with Carla and Johannes makes an official announcement about his daughter's engagement.

When Hanna finds out about Carla's engagement to Bernd, she is shocked and confused and comes to the castle to talk to Carla. Knowing the circumstances, she finally confesses her love to Carla. When Lars finds out that Hanna has left him for Carla, he wants to tell everyone, but Hanna persuades him to keep his knowledge to himself. 

Hanna & Carla now have a secret love relationship. When Bernd's daughter Vanessa (Inez Björg David) wants to take revenge on Lars for rejecting her and claims that he raped her, Lars fears that Vanessa's lie could ruin him and blackmails Bernd with his fake engagement to Carla. When Hanna finds out about Lars' situation, she wants to help him. However, he is still upset that Hanna left him for Carla. They have a strong controversy, in which Lars pushes Hanna down the stairs by accident. The diagnose is a shock, when Hanna needs surgery and loses a kidney.

After a successful kidney transplantation, Carla is happy to be with the love of her life again but Hanna has nightmares about her death. She is convinced that she is going to die. When Carla gets confronted with Hanna's premonitions about her death, she's very concerned about Hanna but she believes that these nightmares are just a consequence of the accident. Hanna & Carla spend a night on the banks of the Rhine and Carla dreams of a future together with Hanna. They both fall asleep and spend the whole night at the water. When Carla wakes up the next morning, she realizes that Hanna is dead (probably because of a stroke or an embolism). 

After Hanna's death Carla finally wants to confess to her father that Hanna was the love of her life and that the engagement is just a fake but her brother Ansgar discourages her. When Carla's former lover, Evelyn Thoma, returns to Carla's life, Ansgar hopes that they will get closer again but Carla is grieving deeply for Hanna. Ansgar installs a webcam and hopes to denounce Carla. Meanwhile, Carla decides to make perfect her cover and wants to marry Bernd. On the wedding day, Ansgar anonymously sends a video tape to Johannes containing Carla's confession about her love to Hanna. Carla tries to explain everything to him but Johannes is so upset and disapointed by his daughter that he wants her to marry Bernd anyway. With tears in her eyes Carla marrys Bernd. 

A few weeks later, when Johannes coincidentally reads Hanna's farewell letter he finally realizes what Hanna really meant to Carla.

Watch the Carla & Hanna Storyline with multlingual-subtitles  
https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLiTi0Mhr6ans5th0SYhVYSSeHQSy_h5Pw


End file.
